Franky
Franky is one of the members of the Penguin Band. He plays the acoustic guitar, keyboards, and the banjo. He is the author of the book Franky's First Show, in which you can read in the Book Room's Book Shelf. He is not an original member of the Penguin Band, he used to work in the Pet Shop before he joined the Penguin Band. He was invited to play for the band as revealed in the book, Franky's First Show. Franky is also the most well-known member of the band. List of Performances *Western Party 2006, Dance Club, July 2006. *Lighthouse Party, Lighthouse, September 2006. *St. Patrick's Day Party 2007, Dance Club, March 2007. *Summer Party 2006, Beach, June 2006 . *Fall Fair 2007, Pizza Parlor, September 2007. *Surprise Party 2007, Dance Club, November 2007. *St. Patrick's Day Party 2008, Dance Club, March 2008. *Music Jam 2008, Iceberg, July 2008. *Music Jam 2008, Back Stage on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, July 2008 (Not a performance, a real character). *Penguin Play Awards 2009, Backstage on random servers autographing backgrounds, March 2009 (Not a performance, a real character). *Music Jam 2009, Iceberg. Could also be found at the Backstage. *Music Jam 2010, Back Stage. On random servers autographing backgrounds, July 2010 (Not a performance, a real character). *Music Jam 2010, Iceberg. on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, July 2010 (Not a performance, a real character). *Music Jam 2010, Dock. On random servers autographing backgrounds, July 2010 (Not a performance, a real character). *Music Jam 2010, Casa Fiesta. On random servers autographing backgrounds, July 2010 (Not a performance, a real character). *Music Jam 2011, Iceberg, June 2011. *Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, The Epic Show, July & August 2012. On all servers, every 20 minutes) (Also meetable during construction) Trivia *He wasn't an original member of the band shown in Franky's First Show *If he wasn't a member of the band, he would still be working in the Pet Shop. *He likes the food in the Casa Fiesta better than the Backstage, as he also said in the Music Jam 2011. *Franky got a new look in 2011- his new Body Item is now the Jacket and Jeans, and his Feet Item is the Purple Kicks. *Issue 312 of the Club Penguin Times says he is friends with Cadence. In the Club Penguin Magazine comic In Search Of The Perfect Puffle, this is proven to be correct. They both seem to be very close. *He sings in Anchors Aweigh, Ghosts Just Wanna Dance, and Cool In The Cold. *According to the 2011-2012 Yearbook, he is most likely to invent a new Instrument. *He is Cadence's inspiration. *He appeared in My Penguin release party the second time. is on one side, Cadence is on the other.]] Gallery Franky's In-game Avatar ggg.png|Franky's old look in-game. Penguin_Band_(2012) - Copy.png|Franky's new look in-game. Franky's Player Card Franky Playercard.png|Franky's New Player Card Franky card.png|Franky's old Player Card Franky (Penguin Band) Backgrounds Juatinanoth.jpg|Franky's (Penguin Band) first background. new penguin baand.PNG|Franky's (Penguin Band) second background. Franky Signature Franky sig.png|Franky's old Signature. Franky New Signature.png|Franky's new Signature. Franky on buddy list FrankyBuddyList.png FrankyOnline.png Franky while Offline.png|Franky while Offline in the Buddy List. Franky Spotted File:Franky real.png|Franky spotted during Music Jam. File:Franky spider.png|Franky spotted during Music Jam. Franky_spotted_201120112011.png|Franky spotted during the Music Jam 2011. Screenie23.png|Franky Spotted at the Ultimate Jam. Others Franky name.png|Old look of Franky. Franky_Old.png|Another old look of Franky. Penguin_Band_Autograph_Cutout.png|A cutout of the Penguin Band Autograph. File:Franky reading a book.png|Franky looking at the 101 Days of Fun. File:Franky1.jpg|Franky in the book Franky's First Show. Note: The pick in his hand and the guitar with no strings. Franky_Guitar.png|Franky with his guitar. Franky 2008 card pose.png|Franky's old Player card Pose. CPWIKIFRANKY.png|Franky's current look on his player card. Frankyiceberg.JPG|Franky performing at the Ice Berg. frankybio.png|Franky in the Club Penguin Times. File:Frnkystamp1.png|Franky's old stamp. Franky Bio.png|A biography of Franky. Franky Stamp.png|Franky's new stamp. Franky4455.PNG|Franky performing at the Iceberg with his band during the Music Jam 2011. AnchorsAweigh3.png|Franky as seen in Anchors Aweigh. GhostsJustWannaDance9.png|Franky as a Ghost. (Ghosts Just Wanna Dance) FrankyTPSN1.png Franky Album.png|Franky singing. Regular Franky.PNG|Franky's pose from the Penguin Band's background. Penguin_Band_New.png|Franky as seen playing the piano. External Links *Franky's SWF See Also *Penguin Band *G Billy *Petey K *Stompin' Bob *Franky's First Show Category:Famous Penguins Category:Characters Category:Meetable Character